All I Want for Christmas is You
by bamonisperfection
Summary: Bamon. Season 6. It's Christmas time, the happiest time of the year. Only, Damon Salvatore doesn't really enjoy it without his favorite witch. Can he get his witch back for Christmas? Christmas present for kamster4000. Better than summary


**Merry Christmas! **

**Btw, I don't care with version of the song you choose to think it is. That's why I didn't add a singer in the story. I do, however, prefer the Ariana Grande version, even though it's not available for purchase :(. AG is my fav singer so expect most songs I use to be from her. **

**More info after story. **

**Disclaimer: everything goes to their rightful owners. **

Damon's POV

This is stupid. It's so stupid! Caroline's planning this big Secret Santa thing and making us all participate. I'm trying to bring Bonnie back and their all wanting to party.

I leaned back in my seat and stared at the fireplace. I miss Bonnie. I should've met her half way. I should've thrown the ascendant out of my hand first chance.

I took another drink of bourbon. I sighed and then leaned back in my seat as I started contemplating ways to bring Bon Bon back.

Bonnie's POV

I looked around. Did it work? I felt a cold gust of wind and saw a few flakes of snow. It worked. I'm back.

I wrapped Damon's jacket tighter around me. I looked around and decided on going towards Mystic Falls. Maybe I can find Matt or Jeremy.

"Bonnie?" I turned around and saw Alaric with some black haired girl.

"Alaric?" I asked. He walked over and hugged me. I smiled and hugged back. Then I pulled away. "Where's Damon?"

"He's probably at the Salvatore boarding house. We haven't really been talking though. He compelled me to steal the ascendant from Jo." Alaric explained. I nodded and then turned around to go to the Salvatore boarding house when a voice stopped me.

"Wait!" The girl I was assuming was Jo said. "I'm Damon's secret Santa. All he wanted for Christmas was you back or a way for you to come back. We can give you as a present to Damon." She suggested.

"Okay, but I want to talk to him ASAP." I replied. She nodded and smiled.

_Christmas Day_

Bonnie's POV

Basically, the plan was when it was time for Damon's secret Santa gift, I knock on the door. I also got him a gift too that I'm sure he'll love.

I slipped into my black leggings, gingerbread sweater, and black Dawg boots. Then I picked up my gift for Damon and smiled in the mirror.

I was going to see everyone today.

Damon's POV

I sat in my chair, drinking, while everyone celebrated. While _Bonnie _spent Christmas alone. She should be here. I either should be there with her or she should be here with me.

"You guys it's secret Santa time!" Caroline exclaimed excitedly. She picked up a gift and handed it to Stefan. Then I decided to zone out.

I don't want to hear all of them being happy while Bonnie was all alone. I took another drink of bourbon.

"Damon!" Caroline yelled. I looked up at her and her annoying self. "Jo has a gift for you."

"It's not actually here." Jo said. Then the doorbell rang and we all turned towards it. "Now it is." She walked over to the door and opened it.

"Merry Christmas!" I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around and saw a very familiar face. I flashed over and looked at her.

"How do we know that you are really Bonnie? You could be Kai in disguise." I questioned, not really wanting to believe she's back.

"If I was Kai, wouldn't I have killed you already?" She replied. "By the way, I got you a present since Jo technically didn't get you one." She handed me a gift bag.

I took it and opened it. "Whip cream, blueberries, pancake mix, and bourbon. Great idea Bon Bon." I replied. I smiled and hugged her. I felt her wrap her arms around me and hug tightly.

Bonnie's POV

I smiled as he hugged me. I haven't felt safe in forever. I was finally safe. I closed my eyes and hugged him tighter. I missed him a lot.

"Okay we need to celebrate! This calls for Damon's best drinks!" Caroline exclaimed excitedly. I pulled out of his embrace and smiled with tears in my eyes when Caroline flashed over and hugged me.

"His best drinks are hidden in the cabinets above the stove." I told her. She laughed and I could practically feel Damon glaring holes in the back of my head.

"That was supposed to be a secret." He joked, pretending to be angry. I pulled out of Caroline's embrace and turned towards him again. I crossed my arms and decided to play along.

"Oh. Well I drank every bottle in '94. In fact, Kai helped." I joked, a small smirk gracing my lips.

"I told him to buy you a drink! Not steal one!" He exclaimed.

"He's not a very good listener. I mean we told him a lot of things and I'm pretty sure they fell deaf on his ears." I pointed out. Then I heard someone clear their throat. We turned and saw Jeremy practically raging with anger.

"Can you guys stop your little reunion so we can continue our party?" Jeremy asked bitterly. Why is he being so mean?

"Sorry Jer." I murmurmed before feeling a sharp pain in my stomach. I screamed in pain.

"Sorry Damon, as long as I'm alive, your witch will be in pain. But if I die, she'll die." I heard Kai say. I couldn't really register what happened. All I knew was that Damon was holding me and feeding me blood.

"Kai. Stop." I pleaded when Damon's wrist was moved away. The pain reduced but I still leaned against Damon's chest.

"The only way for your pain to stop, is for you to turn. I wonder what you'll choose." He stated. Turn. I had to have Damon kill me.

"Damon." I whimpered. He knew exactly what I wanted. The pain in my stomach returned and I covered my mouth so my screams weren't too loud.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in my ear before snapping my neck.

Damon's POV

After I snapped Bonnie's neck I laid her in my bed to wait. I moved her hair out of her face and caressed her cheek.

"It's ashame she had to die on Christmas." I turned and saw Caroline and Stefan holding Kai.

"Why did you bring him in here?" I asked. They shouldn't bring him in here. Actually, he could be Bonnie's first meal. "Actually, forget it. I'll let Bon rip his throat out."

"She'd hate that Damon and you know it." Caroline replied. I heard a gasp and then Bonnie shot up.

"Relax Bonnie your okay." I told her softly. She nodded in response. "You need to feed. You can feed from Kai if you want."

The moment Kai's name was mentioned, black and red veins appeared under her eyes. She wanted to kill him.

"Bring Kai over." I told Caroline and Stefan. They dragged Kai over and Bonnie was quick to take a bite. A few seconds later she stopped and Kai fell to the ground.

Bonnie's POV

"I killed him." I said softly. My hands covered my mouth and my eyes widened. I can't believe I actually killed him. I turned to look at Damon. "Damon. I killed him. I wanted him dead but not like this."

Damon wrapped his arms around me and held me to his chest. I buried my face in his chest and cried.

"Shhhh. It's okay. You'll be okay Bonnie." He whispered in my ear. Damon stroked my hair and kissed the top of my head. "Your going to be okay Bonnie. It's okay."

Damon moved to the bed, he sat down, and sat me in his lap. I buried my head in the crook of his neck.

"I came back, only to be killed." I said softly. He chuckled. I've never heard Damon make any sound that sounded like a laugh.

"Same. I came back and nearly died." He replied. I laughed with a few tears still falling. Damon wiped my tears away.

"I'm a vampire." I said softly.

"You are." He stated "I'll find you a daylight ring soon."

"We should go downstairs. You can make me pancakes." I told him. Damon chuckled and I smiled.

"I thought you hated pancakes." He replied.

"I kinda missed your pancakes." I told him. He smiled and we stood up. We walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey Bon." I turned and saw Jeremy. It was going to be mean of me, but I didn't want to be with Jeremy anymore.

I may sound crazy, but I think I'm falling inlove with Damon. I mean, after everything that happened in '94, there's no way I can deny that there's something between us.

I flashed Jeremy a fake smile and pretended to be happy. "Hey Jeremy." I replied. Damon started getting supplies out to cook his pancakes, using the pancake mix, blueberries, and whip cream I gave him.

"So, Bon, I wanted to talk to you about us." He started. Better now than ever.

"I think it's best if we don't get back together." I told him honestly. I saw his expression change from happy to sad in a second.

"Oh, okay." He said and walked out. I turned towards Damon and saw him smirking.

"What's with the smirk?" I asked him. He chuckled and flipped a pancake.

"I was wondering when you were going to dump him." He replied. I raised an eyebrow as he flipped another pancake. "It's just, he cheated on you with a ghost and didn't try bringing you back from the dead until I started. I was wondering why you didn't dump him earlier."

"Oh." I said in response. "I think we should've stayed broken up when he cheated on me with Anna."

"I agree." He replied as he flipped a pancake on a plate and started customizing it. "You deserve better than Jeremy."

"What about you and Elena?" I asked him. I noticed him tense slightly.

"She erased her memories of loving me." He replied. Wow. How could she do that? No matter how much pain your in, you shouldn't erase the people you love.

"I understand she was upset." I started. "But that's no reason to erase the memories of the people you love." He nodded in agreement and slid over the plate with my pancakes on it.

"I think that's my cue to move on." He replied. "I kinda forced myself into her life and did horrible things to get her. I think it's time I move on." I nodded.

"We should start a support group. _People who have moved on from the Gilbert's_." I joked. He laughed and then took a bite of my pancake. "Hey!" I yelled in protest.

"I fixed them." He argued. I was about to retort when Caroline called us into the living room.

"And that's _our _cue to get going." Damon said as he walked out.

Damon's POV

It was almost nine o'clock and the party was almost over. I sat infront of the fire place, drinking bourbon while everyone else enjoyed the party.

Then in the seat next to me sat my favorite witch. I looked at her from the corner of my eye. She looked gorgeous in the firelight. Surprisingly, she was handling being a vampire extremely well. I think part of the reason is that she was a witch before.

"Damon, can we talk later?" Bonnie asked softly.

"We could talk now." I replied.

"I prefer later." She said softly. "So we can talk privately."

"We can talk later." I replied. She smiled and took a drink of blood.

Bonnie's POV

The party was over and I was laying on Damon's bed. We were going to meet in here. I heard the door open and I sat up.

"Don't worry Bon Bon. Just me." Damon joked. I laughed and laid back down.

"You know, you were right. Your mattress in '94 isn't as comfortable as this mattress." I told him. He smirked and then I realized what I said.

"You slept in my bed, didn't you?" He asked. I nodded and he smirked. "Anyway, I'm pretty sure you didn't want to talk about my mattress."

"Your right, I rather not talk about your mattress. And have you washed these sheets?" I added the last sentence as an after thought. He laughed and nodded. I sighed in relief and laid back down. He then walked over and flopped down on bed next to me.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" He asked me. I took a deep breath. I was about to tell Damon what I really felt about him.

"Okay, I know this is going to sound crazy, but I think I fell inlove with you in '94. I know you probably don't feel the same, but something happened over there and it's been driving me crazy because you didn't know. And now that I'm a vampire it's really intense." The words flew out of my mouth.

"I think I fell inlove with you over there too. It drove me crazy when you weren't here with me. That's when I realized that I felt something more than just friendship with you. Because I love you too." He replied. I smiled and then rolled over to face him. He smirked and rolled over to face me too.

Then we kissed. And it was magical. We pulled away and I smiled at him while he caressed my cheek. That's when I heard the music coming from downstairs. _All I Want For Christmas Is You. _

"I think we should name this our song." I told him. He listened for the music and then nodded.

"I think it's perfect." He replied. I smiled and he kissed my forehead. "I love you Bonnie Bennett." He murmurmed softly.

"I love you too Damon Salvatore." I replied just as soft.

_Epilogue_

Four year old Kamryn Salvatore ran through the house laughing all the while. While her seven year old brother, Gabe Salvatore, chased after her.

Damon scooped up his gorgeous daughter in his arms when she ran past.

"Daddy! It's Christmas!" She exclaimed excitedly. Damon laughed and kissed his daughter's forehead.

"I know princess." He replied and carried her over to the couch. Gabe sat on the floor infront of the Christmas tree and looked at the presents excitedly.

"Daddy, can we open them now?" Gabe asked his dad. Damon place his daughter on the floor beside Gabe.

"In a few minutes. We have to wait for mommy." Damon replied. Then his lovely wife, Bonnie Salvatore, came down the stairs with their baby husky, Snowball, following.

"Mommy!" Kamryn exclaimed excitedly when her mother sat on the couch next to her daddy.

"Morning baby." Bonnie replied and kissed Kamryn's forehead. "Morning Gabey." She kissed his forehead too.

"Merry Christmas. And happy anniversary." Damon told her and kissed the side of her head. He had an arm wrapped around her and his hand resting on his stomach. "Merry Christmas angel."

"Baby name angel?" Kamryn asked. Bonnie laughed and shook her head.

"Your baby sister doesn't have a name yet. Angel is her nickname from daddy." Bonnie explained. Then Snowball sat on Damon's lap and Bonnie started petting the dog.

"You guys can open presents now." Damon told his kids. They smiled and started opening their gifts. "I hope you didn't get me anything." He murmurmed in Bonnie's ear. "I have all I want for Christmas right here." Bonnie smiled and snuggled in his arms more.

"And all I want for Christmas is here too." Bonnie told Damon. He smiled and rubbed her arm up and down.

"I love you." He said and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too." Bonnie replied and then kissed Damon.

**I don't know how I feel about this story, Im still cursed with writers block. I hope you guys like it though. **

_**This is my best friend, kamster4000, Christmas present. Check out her work! It's really good!**_

Happy holidays! :-*


End file.
